Falling in Love with a Assassin
by EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24
Summary: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping. The guys are assassins who killed the girls parents, the girls are out for revenge. What happens when they fall in love?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nada. None. A big fat O. Zero.**

**No one's POV**

**BOOM。****BOOM。****BOOM。 ****Three perfect shots were fired at the tall, muscular man, piercing his side. Deep red blood poured out and pooled around him. All Leaf could do was stare as her father died right before her eyes. The ten year old brunette's eyes went wide with shock and and her tears flowed freely down her face. Her Eevee, jumped into her arms, trying to wipe aways her tainer's tears, but her efforts were in vain. The young trainer crouched down next to her fallen father, and tried to block her father's blood, but her father pushed her arms away. **

**"Leaf, take care of your Eevee. And Leaf," he drew his last breath. **

**Leaf's POV**

**"I'll always be with you." Those were the last words my dad said to me before he died. And ever since that day I vowed to become reigning champion in his honour. I am going to win for him.**

** No one's POV**

**A ten year old blunette watched in horror as her mother, Johanna, was skewered with a knife. Four black hoodie wearing men leaped out of the open window. As the jumped out, Dawn saw the head assaasin brush away a few strands of purple hair and got a glimpse of oynx eyes. The new Coordinator vowed vengance on her mother's kille... No, her mum was NOT going to die. She bent down next to her mother. She wasn't moving. Dawn checked her pulse. Nothing. Her heartbeat. Nothing. Her breathing. Nothing. **

**Dawn's POV**

**"Mum!" I let out a strangled cry. My mum, winner of the 5th Sinnoh Grand Festival, was dead. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. But she was. So I would win the Grand Festival and make her proud. Me and Piplup are going to fulfill our dreams. **

**No one's POV**

**The fiery redhead hugged her Staryu and tried to remember her parents. They had been killed in a hiking accident when she was just two. Or so they said. Misty didn't believe a word of it. She knew they had been killed. She didn't know how,she didn't know who ,what, when, where or why; she just knew it wasn't an accident. She sighed and dived into her gym leader training pool.**

**Misty's POV**

**"I'll be the best water gym leader ever, Mum and Dad. For your memory. For your sake. I promise." I sighed again and started swimming.**

**No one's POV**

**"Go May. Run away. Look after Max for us." May blinked back her tears as she and her brother sprinted out the back door, away from her dad's killers and her mum's to be killers.. Tears ran dowm her face like rivers. Her brunette hair flowed behind her. Someday she would return. But now she had to forget about the past. The ten year old didn't know what to do or where to go. She just had to get away. She had wanted to be a top trainer. But…**

**May's POV**

**I've got to put my past behind me. I'm going to change my life completely. I'll be a Coordinator, and be the best in Hoenn, the best there is. Beautifly, Swablu, take me and Max far, far away."**

**Drew's POV**

**" Another job done well. Even though you guys are only ten, you," Paul coughed,"and eleven" he corrected himself," you boys are one of my most reliable assassins." Our boss seemed pleased that was a good sign. I flicked my hair**

**"Of course. What did you except?" After all we WERE trained since we were two.**

**"Stop flicking your hair."**

**"Jealous that my hair is going to get more girls than yours, Gary?" I taunted, indicating my green hair was better than his painstakingly spiked brunette hair.**

**"You wish."Gary shot back arrogantly. Meanwhile a certain raven haired boy was drooling at the door leading to the dining hall.**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Nope."**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Nope."**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Nope."**

**"JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO!" The boss slammed his fist onto the table. Both of us shrank back. The was an awkward silence. **

**"Can we go to dinner now that we have killed all of our four victims?" The boss nodded. Same old Ash. Always thinking about food. I chuckled."What? I'm hungry!" Ash exclaimed defensively. "It's natural."**

**"Not when you hungry as often as you are, it's not." we heard Paul mutter under his breath.**

**I looked at Gary shocked. Did Paul just say a full audible sentence? Apparently so, judging by the expression on Gary's face.**

**"Come on, let's go." begged Ash.**

**"Sure, whatever, Ashy boy." And we headed down to our well deserved dinner. **


	2. Lost dreams

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon.

Please PM me some outfits/dresses as I hate that sort of thing but you will kill me it I write : she wore a pretty, light pink dress to the social.

4 years later

Leaf's POV

I am mere inches away from reaching my goal and the end is in sight. I am battling Red, the reigning champion. We are both down to our last pokemon. The elite four was difficult to defeat, especially Lance. But I vowed to my dad I would fufill the dreams he never achieved. I must keep my eyes on the battlefield, I have come so far, I cannot lose.

"Go Mewtwo!" I grit my teeth. I had forgotten Red had a Mewtwo. But I was going to overcome the odds and win.

"Eevee, you're up!"

"Vee!"I was worried. His Mega Charizard X had defeated my Mega Garchomp, my most powerful pokemon. And Mewtwo was obviously his most poweful Pokemon. But I couldn't lose.

"Mewtwo evolve!"

"Eevee, use Extreme Speed!" Mewtwo's Defense was relatively weak, compared to it's Special Defense so I was hoping to throw the purple, genetic pokemon off it's feet with a fast physical attack while it was still evolving. Red and Mewtwo were obviously expecting this though so Mega Mewtwo X countered it immediately with Physic

"Veeeeee!"

"Mega Mewtwo X use Psystrike!" I panicked. Psystrike was Mewtwo's most powerful move.

"Eevee, dodge it !" My already weakened Eevee couldn't move fast enough and took the full brunt of the hit.

"Veeeeeeeeee!"

"Eevee!" I cried. My Eevee was out cold, and I had no pokemon left. I had lost. I ran out onto the battlefield and cradled my pokemon in my arms.

"You did your best Eevee. Now return!" I looked up to Red, my face emotionless. "Good match. This time, you win. Next time, you won't." And I hurried off to the Pokemon centre so he wouldn't see my tears. As soon as I was out of the arena I broke down. "Dad, I have failed you." I sobbed bitterly. "But I won't give up." I lifted my head up. "I will win." A mail boy approaches me.

"You are Leaf, right?"

"That would be me." I tell the kid with a smile. He hands me an official looking letter.

"This is for you."

"Who is it from?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"No idea. I'm just the messenger boy." I thank him and he leaves. I turn it over in my hands. Then curiosity gets the better of me and I rip it open.

Dawn's POV

Zoey is powerful. This will be hard. But I can't lose this battle. I'm doing this for my mum. No need to worry, right?

"Pip, pip, piiiiiiippppp!" My starter Pokemon squeals. Oops, I'm squeezing too hard. Then I hear:

" This is the battle you've all been waiting for! Introducing our two finalists! On the red side we have... Zoey Coodinate from Snowpoint City! And on the blue side we have... Dawn Berlitz, daughter of the late Johanna Berlitz from Twinleaf Town!" That's my cue. I run out and wave at the audience.

"Now let the battle begin!"

"Gooo Glameow!" So she's going with Glameow. No surprise there. It's her favorite Pokemon so she obviously would choose it for the most important battle of her career.

"Spotlight, Piplup! Now Piplup, Bubble Beam!"

"Pip lup lup lup!" My Pokemon sends out a string of gorgeous bubbles. Zoey remains completely calm.

"Glameow, use Iron Tail!" Her Pokemon destroys the bubbles with it's tail, sending down a shower of entrancing sparkles. My points go down by an eighth. This is not good.

"Piplup, use Water Gun! "

"Glameow, counter with Shadow Claw!" We keep on attacking, both of us giving it our all. Then we hear:

"Time's up!" I am too afraid to look. Then finally I muster up the courage to glance at the scoreboard. At first it appears it is a tie. But then I see my score is a fraction smaller than Zoey's. I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it. But Zoey's face wass now flashing on the screen with winner over it in big block letters. I ran out of the arena and sat in the Pokemon centre crying. A messenger girl tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Dawn?" she asked.

"Yeah," I say.

"This letter is yours." A official letter is placed in my hands. Then she ran off before I can thank her. I slowly opened the letter.

Misty's POV

It is the gym leader festival and each gym leader is randomly given another gym leader to battle. I have Wallace, another water type gym leader. Perfect! I can prove I am the best water type gym leader as Wallace bet Crasher Wake last year.

"Go Milotic!"

"Go Gyrados! Mega evolve!"

"Use Water Pulse!"

"Counter with Dark Pulse!" Not many people know that Gyrados earns Dark type when it evolves. But I am inexperienced in using dark type so water pulse overpowered dark pulse.

"Mega Gyrados, Hydro Pump!"

"Right back at you!" The two water Pokemon shoot water out of their mouths at full power. BOOM! Then explosion would have injured both Pokemon. The question is are any still standing and if yes, which Pokemon? The smoke clears. Wallace's Milotic can still battle. My Gyrados however, cannot.

"You tried your hardest Gyrados, well done." I turn to Wallace and my expression hardens. He looks nervous.

"Ummm, no hard feelings, right?" he asks. I sigh. Who am I kidding. It's not Wallace's fault I lost. He just tried his best to win.

"No hard feelings." I mutter. Then Chuck comes running up to me.

"You've got a letter!" he yells. I sigh and take it. I hesitate and then open it in front of everyone.

May's POV

Ever since Max decided to go with Alisha, I've been rather lonely by myself. So the crowded arena for the finals of the Grand Festival is a very different atmosphere. I am versing Harley. That cheating scum. He probably CHEATED his way into the finals. And I swear he is not straight. The microphone crackles and I clench my Blazekin's pokeball. I'm up. But the announcement is very different from what I expected. Instead…

"At the front desk we have had a peculiar dilemma. Of of the blue, May forfeited the match! So the winner of this year's Grand Festival is Harley!" I can't believe my ears. How in the world had Harley convinced the receptionist that I forfeited? On second thoughts, he is a master cheater. Wrangling the receptionist's puny brain would be easy peasy for him. I storm over to the desk and try to rewrangle the lady's head. But instead…

"I'm sorry if you changed your mind but the results have already been broadcasted all over the region." she nattered away in her annoying voice.

"I never forfeited anyway in the first place!" I fumed.

"Yes you did, exactly 7 minutes ago. I saw and heard you with my own eyes. You said and I quote, 'I am too scared to compete in the finals. I'm scared I'll muck up. I'm forfeiting the match. Harley can win, I don't care."

I angrily stomped away and bumped into... The Champion Cheater himself! I was all I could do, to not punch the satisfied smirk of his face.

"Hello Champion." I spat, my voice full of contempt.

"Hello, scaredy cat." he replied.

"You did something and you know it."

"Unless you can prove it, I'm still champion!" I growled and ran away. And bumped into a postman. As he tried to pick up all his lettersI spotted on with my name. I picked it up and went to find a solitary spot to read it.（Sorry Harley fans, but I hate him)


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Sigh. If I did I would make Pokeshipping canon.

No one's POV

Dear Misty/Leaf/May/Dawn,

We recently have come into awareness that you have had no legal guardian for 4 years.

As you are underage, our world is at war and you have no legal authority over the law, you will be placed under

care. We have arranged for you to live in the Pallet orphanage. You will have arrived

there at 6:30 tonight. If you are not there by that time, you will be arrested.

Thank you,

The Pokemon Association.

Misty's POV

I stared speechless at the letter.

"That's not fair!" Erika exploded. She had been reading over my shoulder. I sighed.

"I know it's not but I have to go." I dragged myself away and started to pack.

May's POV

First Harley, now this! I was going to murder someone. Namely, Harley. That annoying, cheating git. I shoved 2 more t-shirts into my suitcase. I picked up the letter and reread it. How in the world was I going to get there by 6 30?! I cursed and ran to the airport, I wasn't gonna land up in jail. Breathing a sigh of relief, I noted I got there right on on time.

Dawn's POV

32 dresses, 27 skirts, 24 t-shirts, 26 pairs of heels, 20 pairs of flats, 23 pairs of pants, 17 make up kits, 20 bikinis, 19 tankinis, 20 coats and jackets, 23 pairs of shorts, a billion pairs of lingerie and 15 sneakers. Good, I've got everything. I called out Togekiss.

"You reckon you can carry this to Pallet Town?" I asked my pokemon. Togekiss looked uncertaintly the luggage. But never one to turn down a challenge, Togekiss flew into the air, carrying me and my bags.

Leaf's POV

I gaped at the letter and growled.

"Come out guys!" My Venusaur, Garchomp, Eevee, Jigglypuff, Ninetales and Gardevoir appeared in front of me. "Guys, I'm sorry but I have to go to this stupid orphanage. We will have to put our dreams on hold for now." My Pokemon looked upset at my downcast expression. "We're going to Pallet Town guys. We're going ... home." I whispered the last part.

I'm the first one here, apparently there are 3 other girls rooming with me. A gym leader, two second placers in their respective regions and me. They all were these famous people and I was just a girl who wasn't strong enough to defeat the Champion. A loner, a orphan, a piece of nothing. I remember people used to care, my best friend did. But I don't even remember his name now. I think it was Jerry. Anyway, he wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. Then suddenly...

Misty's POV

I stumbled into the small orphanage dorm.

"Leaf!" I recognised the trainer who had crushed me when she came to challenge the gym and also defeated the Elite Four. I never knew she was an orphan like me. She seemed startled when I called her.

"Hi!" her voice surprisingly sad. "Sorry, just thinking, make yourself at home." I felt a little in awe of her. She was so modest! She had defeated the Elite Four, yet she still treated me as a equal!

"Leaf, can I see your Pokemon?" I asked. She just nodded. She seemed lost in thought. Wow, her Pokemon are so well trained. They radiate power! Great, now I sound cheesy. But still, one look at them and your can see their power. Shame she doesn't have water types.

May's POV

Is this it? Ugh, what a dump. Guess orphans can't be choosy. Hey, who's that. IT IS A RECEPTIONIST! FUUUUUUUUUUUU! I pounced toward the stupid creature. Wait, she isn't the same person as that ... FUUUUUU!

"Umm are you alright?" asked a scared voice.

"Oh... um... yes my name is alri... I mean I am May and I am not called alright... wait, what?" I stood up straight and smoothed my clothes. Way to make a good first impression May! I told myself.

"May Haruka Maple, right? You will be in room 18 with Misty Kasumi Waterflower, Leafia Fern Green and Dawn Hikari Berlitz."

"Kay" I shouted over my shoulder as I lugged my bays to my new room. I opened the door. Man, is it tiny. Wait is that the girl who defeated the Kanto Elite Four and the youngest gym leader in Kanto and the only female water type gym leader. Talk about the room of fame. And isn't Berlitz, Johanna, the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival 8 times ago, last name. Definitely a big dose of fame in here!

"Hi!" The two girls seemed starled by my presence. My roommates introduced themselves and helped me unpack. Suddenly...

"DON'T ARREST ME, DON'T ARREST ME, LET ME THROUGH, WHERE'S ROOM 18!? HURRY UP, THE AUTHORITIES ARE COMING, IT'S 6:31! A blue haired girl and 4 large bags crashed through our door.

"Umm.. hi?" she squeaked. "I'm Dawn!" she said, gaining confidence.

"Hi, I'm May, and this is Leaf and Misty."

"OMG! They weren't lying! I get to room with the famous May Maple!" I sweatdropped.

"You achieved the exact same same thing except in Sinnoh you know."

"But you forfeited cause you got the letter, right? I lost my battle fair and square." Wrong, I thought in my head but didn't say anything. Her sapphire blue eyes skimmed the room and rested on the...

Dawn's POV

OMG OH NO OMG! The wardrobe wouldn't be able to hold even only one of my bags! I started hyperventilating. A bunch of clothes in one hand and determination to stuff every last bit of my clothes in the other, I made a beeline to the wardrobe. The wardrobe was already 3/4 full. Oh yeah I have to share with my roommates. I squashed the other outfits to the side and started stuffing.

The Boss' POV

The Princesses of Mew, Shaymin, Manaphy and Vitcini are currently in Pallet. Their exact location is still not clear though. Our boys may be able to huntthem down though. Yes, Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew are perfect for this job.

"Secretary! Get Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul immediately!" Hahaha, little princesses, this game of hide and seek is almost over and there only can be one winner, ME!

Sorry for the slow update, maybe I made May too OC but whatever, never people, REVIEW!


	4. Mission Almost Possible

Disclaimer: What do you think? I am a multi billionaire who owns Pokemon? Yeah right, LOL.

Sorry for the slow update, I was at camp for a whole week. OMG, it was sooo fun! Yay! The guys are back in the story! Enough of my rambling, and on with the story.

Gary's POV

I recognize this place, but I've never had a mission here, so how come... So many sexy ladies! I haven't had a long-term mission for ages, I should take advantage of this opportunity and get some girls.

"Ash, we are NOT going to the restaurant first. We need to go to the orphanage and start searching for the princesses. Same goes for you Gary and Drew, no flirting." Paul's harsh, commanding voice cuts through my thoughts. The three of us groaned. Paul talked more now but he still was just as cold, tough and indifferent. Drew smirked and flipped his green bangs. Annoying.

"So where is this orphanage anyway?" he asks. Paul shrugged.

"Well then, since we don't know where it is, why don't we go to that cafe over there!" yelled an overexcited Ash.

"No." Paul said firmly. "We are going to find the orphanage first." But I had already headed over to the nearest gal and started chatting her up. She batted here eyelashes flirtiously.

"Hi smexy." I said huskily, my lips almost brushing her ear. "My name is Gary, but you can call me your future boyfriend." The brunette girl smiled seductively.

"I'm Veronica!" I slung my arm dangerously low around her waist.

"So babe, wanna go out with me this Thrusday night?"

"Sure, Gare Bear." I pecked her on the lips and confidently strolled back to the gang.

"Already got one date. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I got another four or five with some other babe."

"Gary, your mission here is to find the Princess of Shaymin. That's who you got assigned, right? If you are going to bang a girl, make sure the princess trusts you first. I'm sure she won't take a playboy to be her boyfriend. But no falling in love." Paul cuts in.

"Party pooper." I moan. Drew looks triumphant. So he was the mastermind behind all this. Figures. He gets me in trouble and clears his own name at the sometime.

"Look! Look!"

"For the last time Ash, we are not..." say an expasterated Paul, not even bothering to turn around.

"It's not a restaurant!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sarcasm drips from my voice.

"Over there! I think it's the orphanage!"

Leaf's POV

I've known Dawn for only two weeks and I already know not to even mention the word shopping within her earshot. Misty said she needed new togs and voila, here we are, stuck in Pallet Mall. We have been here for 4 hours and Dawn still is checking out the stores and boys. She sure takes the saying 'shop till you drop' literally. May was enthusiastic at first, but she lost her perky, upbeat deamour somewhere during the second hour. Misty's a tomboy and as for me there are no trees to climb, candystores or bookstores around here. I was hoping to get a copy of Insurgent and Mockingjay or fill up on my lolly supply while we were here. Actually, I suspect Dawn has been diverting my attention everytime we are in vision range of a bookstore or lollyshop.

"Can we go now?" Misty groaned, heaving under the weight of around 5 kilograms of designer clothing.

"Yeah." May and I agreed. "Actually, let's head to the food court first." May suggested. Dawn cocked her head to one side.

"Kay." We spotted an empty table sit down to order our food.

"Hey! Get out of here! This is where we always sit!" I looked up to see four girls dressed in 3 inch heels and miniskirts so short it should be illegal.

"We were here first." I remarked coldly.

"Do you have any idea who we are?" the pink haired girl asked in her ridiculous, high-pitched voice.

"No, we don't, enlighten us." Misty commented dryly.

"My father can have you thrown out of this mall you know." the peach haired one threatened.

"Do you even know who WE are?" Dawn shot back.

"Some brats who are sitting in our seats." the brunette dismissed. May looked from her ramen noodles.

"My gosh, you're stupid. Don't you even keep up with the news? I'm May Maple, runner up in the Hoenn Grand Festival, daughter of the late Gym Leader Norman Maple and also daughter of the late winner of the Miss Hoenn, Caroline Maple. And this is Dawn Berlitz, runner up in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, daughter of the late winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Johanna Berlitz. And this is..."

"I'm Leaf Green, defeater of the Elite Four." I chimed in.

"And I'm Misty Waterflower the youngest Gym Leader in Kanto and the only female water type Gym Leader."

"Hey! Why didn't I get to introduce myself? Anyways, do you know what that means? That means our pokemon can kick butt!" The girls glared at us and turned on their heel and walked away.

Gary's POV

Ugh. The dorms suck. I would prefer a large room that I can invite girls over and hold parties. I would rather pretend to be a rich guy in a mansion than impersonate a orphan. It's bad for my reputation.

"There's no private fridge!" Ash wailed.

"Ashy boy, you are the only fourteen year old boy I know that still cries over food."

"No, he is the only fourteen year old boy who cries about food at all. Full stop." Drew corrected me.

"Humph." Paul grunted. "Set up the connection wires and block the security cameras with fake videos, Gary. Drew, unload the gadgets and check the are all in order and working properly. Ash, unpack the bedding and clothes and the other stuff. I'll set up bugs around the city and make a map."

"Why do you get to go out?!" Me, Drew, Ash wailed simultaneously.

"Because I am the only one who is responsible." And Paul walked out.

So peoples, review! Or else...


End file.
